Pronounced DOG
by TrueLilShooz
Summary: What happens when a mission goes wrong and Kiba turns into a dog?
1. Turning

**This is my first time writing a fanfiction so I am sorry if there is grammar or spelling issues as you read and enjoy!**

XXX

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :(**

XXX

Chapter 1- Turning

Kiba's Point of View

_Why do I feel so small? Like I don't belong here… I hear these voices, but who are they calling for?_

"Kiba! Where are you?"

I heard the yells of several people. My eyes peeked over the large pieces of cloth, I slowly looked left and right at my surroundings a large grey sweatshirt and pants laid beneath me. There to my left was a dog that had white fur and a brown nose, he seemed familiar to me.

"Oi! Kiba are you alright?"

…_what the hell… did that dog just talk and in a fancy accent? _I blinked for a few seconds. "I know you can hear me, it's me Akamaru remember?" I looked down at myself realizing that I had a lot more hair then I remember and I had PAWS? Attempting to turn my head, long floppy ears smack me in the face and a glimpse of a furry body and long tail appear in my vision.

"Whatever you do Kiba don't freak out and let me explain." Akamaru began to speak "You're on a mission with Hinata and Shino because someone was using a jutsu to turn people into animals, remember?" I nodded trying to contain that fact that I WAS A FUCKING DOG! "And the person was getting away so you were chasing her down and she turned you into a… well you know… a dog." Everything was clear in my head, but I was concerned by the fact that I don't know how to change back.

"A-Akamaru how can I understand you? And how do I change back? And how will everyone know that I'm a dog?" Akamaru nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak.

"We animals can understand each other, but now that you're a dog you bark when you speak to humans so don't expect for them to know it's you. Oh here they come!" Akamaru shifted his nose behind me and began to bark happily when Hinata looked down at us.

"Oh, h-hey Akamaru… where is Kiba…" Hinta gasped when she saw the pile of clothes I was sitting in "Kiba where are you… and the fact that your naked somewhere is a bit unsettling." Hinata's voice was sweet and comforting, I had to try and get her attention. I barked and scratched at her leg as she bent down to pick up the clothes.

"Hinata help it's me Kiba I was turned into a dog you have to help me turn back!" what's sounded like those words to me came out as little barks towards her, she looked down at me and smiled. Her hands lifted me into the air, they were so soft and gentle I felt like water in her tiny palms.

"You're so cute! Is he your little friend Akamaru?" Hinata asked the small white dog who responded with a wagging of his tail and an approving bark. She looked back at the pile of clothes, "Poor Kiba, where have you gone?" I attempted to yell that I was right here, but woof and bark escaped my mouth. Hinata put me down and picked up the rest of my clothes, she looked down at me and Akamaru "Come on guys I'll take you back to the others."

We walked very slowly to Shino and their team leader Kurenai, "Hinata, did you find Kiba?" Asked their team leader, Hinata shook her head and pushed my clothes forward and replied "I found his clothes abandoned by Akamaru and another dog." They both turned their heads at me.

"How odd, Kiba wouldn't abandon Akamaru… or his clothes." Shino said, everyone was now staring as me "But what's with the new dog?" I barked and looked at Akamaru who was also fixated on me. "What are we supposed to do with it?"

Hinata quickly looked at everyone "We cant abandon him!" everyone looked at Hinata "He doesn't have a collar or a name and we haven't received and missions saying to look for a dog like him… I mean it would be terrible if someone found him and killed him wouldn't it?" She looked down at me then back at everyone else.

"I'm not taking a dog in." Kurenai said quickly "even if it's cute it will just shit everywhere and then I have to feed it, too much work"

"I CAN'T take a dog in my family wouldn't allow such a thing." Shino said, which just left Hinata, her eyes pondered on me for a second.

"I guess I can try to take him in, but my father is very strict…" She looked worried and picked me up, Hinata cradled me in her arms for a little bit when Kurenai jumped back.

"WHY ARE WE FIGUREING OUT WHAT TO DO WITH A DOG WHEN WE NEED TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO TELL KIBA'S FAMILY THAT HE IS MISSING?" Sensei was right my mom would be pissed if she found out I was missing, even worse is when and if I do turn back she is going to slap and then hug me and maybe even cry… mothers.

"I'm right here!" I barked trying to get their attention that it is me Kiba.

A second later Kurenai put her figure to her nose "I'm not telling her so nose goes!" Hinata's figure flew up to poke her nose and Shino of course was last, you could hear him curse to himself at this point it made you want to laugh.

"You guys are so immature you should pull you head out of your asses and realize it's me in dog form!" I hated the fact that I was a dog and only spoke in barks and woofs.

"Sensei you're the one responsible for this so don't you think you should be the one delivering the news?" Shino said it was obvious he wanted to get out of the situation of an angry mother.

"Or we could all go together and give them the news." Hinata offered, everyone looked at her and nodded it was probably bed that they were all present even though I was right there. Kurenai looked a little upset, but agreed. Hinata put me back on the ground and and stood next to Akamaru it was now that I decided to talk to Akamaru.

"No matter how hard you try Kiba you are not going to get anywhere, they only see a dog and hear your barks and whimpers for attention." Akamaru told me his fancy accent from a foreign land lingered in my ears, yet I still don't know how he got that accent because he was born here and raised here since a pup.

"I am just pissed that I'm a dog and their ignoring me I mean is that how they treat their friends? I don't think so!" Akamaru looked at me and gave a giggle? Coughing noise? Was that supposed to be a laugh because it sounded like someone shot him. "What? What's so funny?" I asked him, he looked at me.

"You sound like a little girl." I glared at him as he gave that weird noise that I took as a laugh, my face read not amused.

"We should start heading back to the village before it gets to dark." Kurenai said, Shino and Hinata nodded their heads and me and Akamaru walked in the front of everyone.

I turned to Akamaru and barked loudly "Wait I would change my clothes in front of you!"

XXX

Hinata's Point of View

My dad is really going to hate me… I GAH I should really learn to force myself out there why do I have to be so quite in person. Why can't I have the personality I have in my head just be on the outside? But no I have to be super shy and quite on the outside because I was raised that way so here I am stuck with this weird feeling I get when I try to push everything out. Well were almost to the village and then I have to drag two dogs to my house and get my father's disapproval for taking in strays.

.Skippy.

When we reached the village gates Shino, Sensei and I said our goodbyes and headed back to our homes. Akamaru and the nameless dog walked beside me, is it weird to talk to dogs when you're alone? I looked down at them "You don't have a name do you." I asked the nameless dog "I guess we should figure a name out right?" Yep. Just as I thought this is totally awkward and I feel like a crazy person. I just start naming random names that have evolved into food then into house hold objects. She looked down at the dog who looked as confused as she was. "Yeah I'm not so good with names."

They stood outside Hinata's house, well technically the whole entire Hyuuga clan's house. YOU CAN DO IT HINATA! I CAN DO IT! I have the confidence let's go! As I entered the door to see my father all confidence disappeared he stared at me and I shuffled in my shoes "What are you doing with those dogs Hinata?" His voice was like the grim reapers to me.

"I-I-I-" I stuttered as I spoke, but was cut off by my father

"Stop stuttering Hinata."

"Y-Yes, you see K-Kiba disappeared on our m-mission and he left his dogs behind. S-Someone needs to take care of them a-and I'm the only one. P-Please Father can I have the permission to-" once again I was cut off, like usual of course.

"Hinata go ahead, but not for long you hear me? Maybe you will get some courage with the responsibility of taking care of two dogs." A smile appeared on my face and a comforting feeling in my heart burst.

"T-Thank you father!" I slid down the wooden flooring the dogs following close behind.

XXX

**I'd love to hear feedback and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Bathing With Glory

**This is my first time writing a fanfiction so I am sorry if there is grammar or spelling issues as you read and enjoy!**

XXX

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :(**

XXX

Chapter 2: Bathing with Glory

Kiba's Point of View

Wow Hinata lives a strict life; well I knew that when I _was_ human, but now I get the full picture. I looked at Akamaru who just flowed with everything like this was a basic thing, and then again it was.

We followed Hinata down to what looked like a bathroom; a very large tub, toilet, and a sink… why were we in here? Hinata turned around and knelt down on her knees, she gently scratched behind my ears that were buried in the long locks of brown fur. "You're so filthy and you too Akamaru!" She scratched both of our backs and turned to the tub.

_Oh no_.

Hinata slowly took of her sweatshirt to reveal a black tank top, "Even with a sweatshirt on I still manage to get buried in dirt and filth." She looked down at Akamaru and me and sighed, I noticed out of the corner of my eye to witness the bathtub overflowing with crystal clear water. Quickly I barked trying to signal for her to turn off the faucet, she looked down at me puzzled before I had to run over there myself and push my nose up against the bathtub.

The petite Hyuuga thought for a moment before feeling the water against her pale skin. She quickly turned off the faucet and looked down at me with a smile and then down at her clothes that had been soaked when she pushed herself to reach to turn off the faucet.

Her smile was so sweet and gentle, but was soon replaced with a look of worry.

"I got it!" Hinata yelled with joy, "Your name will be Bubble."

…Bubble? For a strong, devishly handsome boy no manly man like me (technically dog at the moment)? It was clear to me that Hinata was not the best at naming things…at all. She looked down once more at her clothes and sighed "You know what I'm going to take a bath myself!" wait did she just that she was going to join…no maybe _I _heard wrong… I must have!

Nope I was wrong.

I averted my eyes as she removed her clothes trying to conceal the fact that there was a half-naked girl I have and would know for a very long time. Just standing there right next to me, Hinata slowly submerged herself in the pool of water. Akamaru looking at me like I was crazy and asking "Aren't you coming?" I glared at him, since I was a dog no one could see my embarrassed red face, the fur of course covered it all.

"N-N-No I-I can't…" I answered, Akamaru gave a sigh.

"Come on it's only a woman's body I think you'll live; I mean you have lived a long time trying to admit to yourself that you like Hinata. _You _should be dying to just jump in that pool of water." _Damn you Akamaru!_ Hinata motion for us to come and join her. "Well if you won't go in then I certainly will-"

"Don't you want to be a gentleman that's a nice lady right over there you should act like one instead of acting like a perv!" I yelled at Akamaru unexpectedly, before running over to Hinata who smiled and picked me up.

I had no idea what I just got myself into.

"You're so cute!" Hinata said happily as she pressed me up against her chest. Oh my sweet little toes. Akamaru jumped into the tub and that's when I lost it, at the time all I could think was:

'Must restrain! Akamaru Help me! Anyone someone.' But no Akamaru laughed and swam around giggling at my little paws scratching to get away. Hinata let go and I swam away as quick as I could, doggy style. I soon ended up on the other side of the bathtub, but it just had to be so slippery that as I tried to get out I sank back into the water.

As I attempted with all my might to get out I heard Hinata gasp I looked over to see blood streaming from her arm. The Hyuuga grabbed a towel and pressed it to her wound she looked at me "Bubble you scratched me!" she did not look in pain if anything she acted like it was a paper cut when really it had been cut deeper than a simple cut. She sat there for a little while; the water tinted a brownish shade. She looked at me when the blood stopped gushing out.

"Bubble! Listen to me it's only a little shampoo and water come on!" Hinata reached over and held me in her arms.

_So soft and delicate like a butterfly's wings._

A smooth liquid was poured onto my soaking wet fur. I felt safe and protected in her arms my eyes closing and opening repeatedly as Hinata scrubbed my fur and then poured water onto me.

_So tired… just leave me be…_

**The Dream**

I feel like I can't breathe, even though I am trying to push myself up to the surface of the water. Why am I like this? Why are kids so cruel that they would do this to me, am I hated that much? I could hear the echoes of children laughing at me as I struggled, have I always been like this?

I heard a sincere voice appear from out of the blue, "Stop it!" I felt little hands wrap around my arms and pull me out of the pond the girl turned back to face the group of boys "Go away." She yelled, the boys laughed at her, but she ignored them and turned back to me.

I could never see her face.

"Are you alright?" She asked me, I nodded the pain felt numb and the fear left my eyes when I heard her voice. I felt a blanket of warmth but I realized it was a small white sweatshirt, when I had convinced her I was fine she began to walk home. And of course I followed her, when I had reached the building I assumed was her home I watched from the bushes and her father scolded her for losing her sweatshirt.

She had told him that she left it on the bench because it was too hot and came back to find it gone. He continued to yell at her for hours on end. When it was over my eyes followed her to a little room where she laid down on the tatami mats and cried.

I held the small sweatshirt in my hands and quickly sprinted over to the small room, the paper door had been pushed aside, and I laid the sweatshirt down on the floor beside her before running back to the bushes and watched as she turned her head to find her sweatshirt beside her all along.

Her small hands picked the piece of clothing up and smiled whipping her eyes with it and looking out to the large area surrounded by trees and bushes. The girl clutched the sweatshirts tight against her chest and mumbled the words "Thank You."

I felt warmth in my heart, but that night it haunted me that I had never said those words to the girl myself.

**End Of Dream**

Akamru's point of view

He is still a Child at Heart.

Hinata's point of View

Bubble fell asleep as I finished washing his fur, I placed the soaked dog in a bundle of towels and began washing Akamaru. When I finished washing the shaggy white dog I let him fall asleep next to Bubble before I could just sit and soak myself in the water. My figures traced over the scars on my palms from trying my hardest to train to become worthy for my father.

I traced the scars down to my wrists that had been covered in old and recent scars from blades that I placed upon my wrists myself. To relieve myself of reality for a few minutes, to escape what had been pushed onto me and what had burdened my life for many years.

After a long time of thinking and soaking myself in the pool of water I got up and wrapped a towel around me. Gently brushing the water off of my body and slipping into my t-shirt and shorts, I picked up the pile of clothes and the two dogs and shuffled down to my room.

I laid the dogs down onto the tatami mats and closed the paper door; I pulled a large, extra blanket from the closet in my room and let the dogs snuggle up against it. For me I spread out my Shiki futon and blankets, "It must be fun to be a dog and explore, sleep, and pee wherever you want… You're lucky you don't know who your family is." I buried my face into the blanket the two dogs slept side by side and I watched as Akamaru dozed off quickly… he must have had a nightmare because he started to kick Bubble… and me.

"AKAMARU! Knock it off." I whispered loudly at the small white pup, I had covered my head from the kicking attacks when I realized it had ended I looked back up to find Akamaru on the other side of the room walking around with his eyes closed… was this even possible that a dog could sleep walk? Well I might as well let it continue, when I looked back down at Bubble he was fast asleep.

For a while I listened to the cricket's chirp and I let the moonlight shin through the openings between the bamboo doors. For this little amount of time it felt the most peaceful it had felt in years.

XXX

**Bubble is Kiba, Hinata thinks Kiba is a dog so she named him Bubble. :)**

XXX

**Sorry for such a late update, my updates can go from daily to weekly to monthly depending on the month thank you for the reviews and comments! I loved reading them they really help so keep reviewing and stay tuned for the next chapter (did that last part sound like a TV show ending the episode anyone or was that just me?)**


End file.
